jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert/Dunes
Overview The '''Desert/Dunes' is a major location near the Town, City, and river. If players leave the prison and go left while following the road that goes past the Donut Shop and the Town & over the bridge, they will arrive at this area. If users keep following the road, they will arrive in the city. The dunes change color/appearance depending on the update when either seasonal or surprise. In the Season 2 Update, a few of the dunes were dug away and there were pallets of wood along with 3 Monster Trucks and a crashed Stealth Jet partly buried in the sand. In the Mint Update, the Stealth Jet and the pallets of wood were removed. There were pallets of bricks and stone and an American flag. If players went to the Meteor, it had been moved, heading towards the construction site. As of the Military Update, the Military Base stands where the construction site was. A Sand Cave Easter egg is also here. This is also the location in which most airdrop briefcases dropped by Stealth Jets land. Locations Military Base The Military Base is a location in Jailbreak, added in the Military Update (03/24/2019). It's located generally close to the City, deep in the desert and serves a lot of things. The military base is one of four spawning points of police. The military base also contains the UFO, Military Jeep, a helipad for helicopters, a ForcefieldLauncher, and a runaway for Airplanes. The military base also serves as a maximum-security prison, as criminals arrested with a Bounty higher than $2000 are sent here. Train Station 1 Train Station 1 is a somewhat important location in Jailbreak. It's located on the opposite side of the road that goes a bit through the desert but it's still considered a location within the desert/dunes. It's located close to Train Tunnel 1 which is where the Cargo Train enters the map and where the Passenger Train exits the map. Whenever either Train passes by this train station, they always stop for a few seconds. This causes you to be unable to collect money from the Cargo Train until it moves again, and it causes the armored car of the Passenger Train to open. Radio Arrays The Radio Arrays are like the name implies, radio arrays. They are located just behind Gun Shop 2 close to the city. The radio arrays serve no actual purpose other than being decorations, and that Airdrop Briefcases can occasionally land in these. Gallery tree.JPG|''A palm tree, added in the Passenger Train update.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 7.12.22 PM.png|''The Desert/Dunes as of 2018 Winter Update.'' truck.JPG|''A monster truck easter egg within the desert/dunes, added in the Passenger Train update (these are completely cosmetic and unusable).'' shovel.JPG|''One of the shovels found in the desert, near the monster trucks.'' outside.JPG|''The outside of a sand cave hidden in one of the dunes.'' Ono.png|''The crashed stealth jet added in the Season 2 update.'' Trivia * Six different vehicles spawn here: The Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, Helicopter, UFO, Military Jeep, and Jet. * Train Station 1, the Military Base and the Radio Array are located in/near this place. * In the Alien Update, the dunes turned purple and became craters. This change was reverted in the Back To Earth Update. * Some players use this area to ramp their vehicles with Rocket Fuel since the dunes make good, steep ramps. There are two actual ramps in the dunes, too. * There is a power line running in the outskirts of the Desert/Dunes from a building near the Radio Array to the Volcano Criminal Base, suggesting they are connected in some way. * In the 2018 Winter Update, an opening appeared in one of the dunes that leads into a small igloo/cave. * The cave could be an Easter Egg to the Back To The Future Part III Bear Cave. * The Dirtbike spawns at the side of the dunes. * As of the Passenger Train update, three Monster Trucks, and a shovel were added in the middle of the dunes, possibly foreshadowing something being built at that spot. One of the monster trucks said "Bob", The second one said "The", And the last one said "Builder", a reference to Bob The Builder, meaning that Badimo might add something big here in the future. This was later revealed to be the Military Base. * As of the Mint update, the "BOB" and "BUILDER" trucks disappeared, and there was a new monster truck that said "32319" on its license plate. * Sandstorms were originally planned to occur here instead of rain, but were canceled due to lag problems. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Major Locations